


Blackbird

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Music Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1960s Music, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Music, YOI Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are having a nice night in when Yuri asks Otabek to sing for him.





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> The first of Music week... 1960s  
> Song used: "Blackbird", Beatles 1968
> 
> Just a fun fluffy piece for music week... Kind of an apology as the rest of this week will be a lot of angst... [I like some more depressing music apparently lol]
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

Blackbird

  


“What is that song you keep strumming, the chords are so pretty.” Yuri looked up from the floor where he was laying.

 

Otabek smiled as he picked through the same tune again. “It is an old Beatles song.”

 

They were having a quiet night in at Otabek’s family summer home, a fire was merrily crackling in the hearth while Otabek played his guitar and Yuri read laying out in front of the fire. Otabek watched as Yuri put a bookmark in his novel.

 

“Those are those English guys right?” Yuri rolled over on his belly, “The guys with the bad hair? Aren’t they all dead or somethin’?”

 

Otabek clapped his hand on the stings, silencing his guitar. “What is wrong with you?” He shook his head in mock horror, “And no! They are not _all_ dead- only two are. Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney are still alive.”

 

Yuri chuckled, “Am I offending you Beka with my lack of musical knowledge?”

 

“You have no idea!”

 

Yuri got up on all fours, crawling slowly towards his boyfriend. “Be~ka--”

 

Otabek watched Yuri with curiosity, a smirk on his face as Yuri ran his hands up along Otabek’s legs.

 

“Beka, why don’t you educate me, then?” Yuri purred, “Can you sing it to me?”

 

Otabek could feel himself flush; while he had no problem strumming away, he was not sure if he could just sing in front of Yuri. “No way.”

 

Yuri pouted, pushing his lower lip out. “You know I hear your voice when you sing in the shower, and you hum a lot when you are mixing, singing verses and the like.”

 

Otabek coughed, feeling his face burn, he knew by now his flush was at his ears and down his neck. It was true, he would find himself humming and singing verses here and there as he worked through a new tune. What he didn't register was just how often it happened around Yuri. Looking down into the cat-like green eyes, Otabek knew he was done for. With a sigh, Otabek kissed the waiting lips and adjusted the strings before plucking out a tune. Yuri meanwhile relaxed so he was leaning against Otabek’s legs, his fingers idly moving along his calves.

 

“Okay, my voice, might crack a bit, but here goes.” Otabek, with his eyes closed, began to sing, his voice taking on a smokey quality.

 

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

 

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

 

As the last chords play, and only the sound of the logs crackling can be heard, Otabek opens his eyes to see Yuri with tears in his eyes. Otabek startles, running a calloused thumb along his cheek removing the tear, “My singing was that bad huh?”

 

“Fuck,” Yuri’s voice cracked, “that was beautiful. Shit, fuck those Beatles. I am--”

 

Yuri shifted, moving Otabek’s guitar off his lap so that he could straddle his boyfriend. Otabek chuckled into Yuri’s mouth as they kissed; he loved how passionate the Russian boy was. How he lived with his emotions so raw and how he could change from one moment to the next. Otabek moaned as they kissed and Yuri rutted against him. Wrapping his hands around so that he cupped Yuri’s ass, Otabek lifted Yuri, taking them both to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Enjoying the little yelps of pleasure and amusement which escaped from Yuri’s lips. With them both chuckling Otabek and Yuri fell into bed, making love slowly.

 

***

 

Yuri was humming the tune absentmindedly as he traced patterns along Otabek’s chest. With so many years of being together Otabek knew that that he was watching Yuri work through a new program. He marveled as he watched his lover compile a program after only hearing the tune once.

 

“Tell me about the song.” Yuri spoke, his voice sounding far away.

 

“Like the lyrics? And what they mean?”

 

Yuri’s golden head nodded as he hummed assent, his fingers never missing a beat as they traced the pattern over and over again.

 

“Are you thinking about your theme for this year?”

 

“Yeah,” Yuri sighed. “I am wondering if it will work with what I am thinking about.”

 

“Well,” Otabek’s voice was soft, “there are a few theories on that, but the one I like best is from an interview in the nineties. Where Paul McCartney said it had to do with the black rights movement that was happening in the States back at that time. That seeing how they kept fighting back. It was inspiring. And with the term bird being a slang for female, this was about a black girl, waiting for their moment to arise. In reference to the photo of that one young girl who went to what was an all whites school. It’s a metaphor.”

 

Yuri stopped moving, shifting so that he could look at Otabek, “Shit. That really happened?”

 

Otabek chuckled, “Do you really know nothing about history?”

 

Yuri shrugged, “ _Da_ , I know _Russian_ history. Whatever I needed to in order to pass my levels to keep the Skating Federation happy. Why would I really know much about American history. Not all of us went to the States or Canada to learn skating.”

 

“Yeah well you make up for it with the fact you are so damn beautiful on the ice. I can look past your ignorance and just teach you myself.”

 

Yuri chuckled, moving himself so that he was better able to kiss his lover. Yuri moved to kissing along Otabek’s neck, licking and tasting the salty skin.

 

“What were you thinking for your theme?”

 

“Breaking Free.” Yuri said between kisses along Otabek’s neck.

 

Otabek hummed, “It could work. Let’s look into it more in the morning.”

 

He smiled as Otabek rolled over, trapping Yuri under him; it was not long before they were once again locked in their embrace. The rhythm of their bodies almost matching to the tune, Otabek enjoyed every second of making Yuri cry out and sigh with his touch.

 

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> [psst... I also have a fic giveaway going on until the 10th on my blog in celebration of 100 followers! follow me and join in on the fun!]


End file.
